


Last Rites

by CelesteJEvans



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Goodbyes, Magic, Merlin Memory Month, Post-Canon, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteJEvans/pseuds/CelesteJEvans
Summary: Merlin visits his loved ones during their final moments to say goodbye. One last time.





	Last Rites

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to Day 4, Path 2 of Merlin Memory Month. I've wanted to write this for a while and this prompt gave me the excuse I needed. Basically, I've got a few chapters planned but if have suggestions let me know.
> 
> All comments appreciated.
> 
> Find my tumblr at madamewriterofwrongs

Gaius was dying. The physician who’d taken his place a year ago, assured him that this was his last night on earth. No magic in the realm could stop the passage of time. He would not see the sunrise.

An old man stood in the door, his eyes worn and tired but young. He travelled a long way and yet he hesitated in the doorway. This was wrong. Using the walking stick to keep himself upright, he searched his left pocket for a vial of blue liquid. Without a thought, he downed the potion in one gulp and his shoulders relaxed.

A young Merlin stepped though the door. Dragoon’s clothes hung on his thin frame, masking his weather-worn body.

“Gai” he cleared his throat of years of silence “Gaius.”

The frail man lying in bed slowly opened his eyes. The concept of joy had left his eyes long ago but seeing Merlin again was the closest he could have come. “You came back.”

“I came to say goodbye.” His feet longed to run to his father’s bedside but kept still.

“Come here.” A sigh left the young warlock’s lips as he hurried to Gaius, placing a hand on the pillow by his head. “I left your favourite meal on the table.”

On instinct, the boy looked at the dining table and indeed, saw a plate of roast chicken with tomato, bread, and cheese. Merlin’s laugh was mixed with so much sadness and regret, it broke his heart to hear it.

“I’ve been watching.” he confessed “Camelot has thrived. Thanks to you.”

Gaius reached out to touch his hand. “Thanks to you, my boy. Your destiny was fulfilled.”

“And yet I wait for Arthur’s return. Typical.” Both men laughed but Gaius dissolved into coughs and Merlin pulled a glass of water from across the room in an instant. “I’m sorry.”

As he sipped, Gaius, closed his eyes. “There’s no fighting time.”

“I can try.”

“Your powers have grown a great deal but I doubt even you could do the impossible.”

“For you, I would”

“Not for me.” The cup fell from his hands but Merlin caught it before it clattered to the floor. “I’ve lived a good, long life. It’s time.”

“I’ve missed you.” Merlin whispered his confession.

Gaius closed his eyes, too tired to speak and see at once. “You know, there was more than just Arthur who needed you in Camelot.”

Merlin reached for his hand but couldn’t connect, guilt rising to his cheeks. “By the time I realized that, it was too late to come back.”

“It is never too late.” The old man’s head fell to the side and he tried so hard to open his eyes. “My boy.” His outstretched hand only reach a breath past his chest. “I wanted to tell you, how _proud_ I am of you.”

Merlin’s smile didn’t reach his eyes but he straightened up when his mentor’s eyes closed again. “Gaius?” He jostled his shoulder and thankfully heard a groan in response. “Gaius?”

“Your book.” His head dropped away from Merlin, looking at the tattered book on the floor by his bed. “The spell book I gave you all those years ago. I want you to have it. I’ve no use for it anymore.”

Merlin reached out and grabbed the book to his chest. “I will treasure it, forever.”

Breath came harder now. “I fear you may… outlive the text in this book.” His limbs were too heavy to stay upright or even look out into the world.

“Forever.” The young warlock assured, placing the book at his knees. But Gaius didn’t respond, his breathing came slow and deep. “Gaius?” No answer came.

The time had come.

“One last sunrise.”

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the room was filled with a warm, bright light.

Encapsulated in a bubble around the two was the beauty of fall, the hope of spring, the delight of summer, the calm of winter. Contentment spread over the two in a burst, starting in the chest and spreading out to their fingertips.

As the glow surrounded them, the boy placed his head on the bed next to his physician and closed his eyes. The old man placed a withered hand on his head and gave himself over to the warmth that surrounded him.

If anyone passed the room and heard the faint sobs of a grieving son, they wisely walked on.

A few hours later, an old man was seen walking the path away from Camelot, a walking stick in one hand and an ancient book in the other. The bells rang out in mourning.


End file.
